The San Andreas Times
by AmericanWasteland
Summary: Straight from the editor of The San Andreas Times, You will here one of the mischeivous acts of the legendary, Carl Johnson, this is exclusive information, and we are the first to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**The San Andreas Times**

**The Carl Johnson Story**

"Yeah, I know him, he's the one that got away. I don't know where he went, though."

"He's that one guy that got away."

"He, might be, wha... How can we not get him?"

"He's a cold blooded killer."

"He's crazy."

No matter where you go, no matter what police station you visit, you will always hear the stories of CJ Johnson, the one that got away. Nobody knows where he is. Nobody knows what he does. Most personel on the Police force just know him as, "The Person That Got Away." We know him as the cop killing, hydra smuggling, street racing, car jacking, casino heist mastermind of the state of San Andreas. He's been spotted in multiple places, he's been chased multiple times, but nobody can seem to get him. He will take all chances he has to get away, kill anyone in his way. He's worked with his brother Sweet, Ryder, Woozie, and other major crime lords in San Andreas. In this edition of "The San Andreas Times", we will venture into why this guy can't be caught.

It was a cold, cold day in Los Venturas. A normal day too, just buisiness is flowing like usuall, but it isn't a normal day for CJ, no, he's going to steal a Hydra, a military class jet. From reports from investigators on the scene, it seems like drove a boat from his starting spot, then he jumped out and swam into the closing Navy ship. There he snuck onto the Ship. He was carrying a silenced pistol, his weapon of choice for these types of missions. Back to the story, he apprently killed 2 guards at first. Then, he snuck up to the middle of the ship, apprently killing a number of armed guards on the way, from there, he disarmed the SAM launchers. Then, he silently sneaked to the Hydras, stealing one of them with ease. He lifted off, but we had him covered, we soon sent 2 Hydras after him, with a feirce dogfight, he managed to destroy both of them. Then, he flew over to the dam, and destroyed 4 spy ships. Then, we never saw him after that. This is only one of the his perilous plots that's caused mass damage. He is one of the most dangorous, most wanted criminals of all time in the state of San Andreas. If you see him, cops warn you, he might kill you. He always carries around a weapon, he's not afraid to beat you to death. He always has some income of cash. Report immediently if you see him.

-Sean H. (the san andreas times editor)


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are again. This is Sean H., the editor, of the San Andreas Times. I hope that you fully enjoyed out last report on the infamous Carl Johnson. It was such a hit that we have decided to do a follow up. So, I hope you enjoy it.

Carl Johnson, CJ as known by his friends, is a member of Grove Street Gangs. He lives on Grove Street. He is known through the police force as the cop-killer. He is known for using any measure nessecary to get the job done, and to escape the police, including harming and killing innocent civilians. He's a cold blooded killer and will do anything to get his way. Since our last report, we have done research on him. After his brother died, he ran off to Liberty City to escape his life that he hated. He stayed in Liberty City for a while laying low. Liberty City is a place known for mobs, and legendary gangster Tony Cipriani. Back to Carl Johnson, while he was staying in liberty city, his mom got killed by a unknown assailant in a green sabre. He flew back to San Andreas, being harshley welcomed by his friends, and worst of them, his own brother Sweet. Saying that Liberty City has made him soft, he sets out to prove that it hasn't, and to gain power, respect, and most of all, to gain Grove Street back to the king of gangs.

That is all we know of him. Well, we know that he has been out there stealing, killing, and doing odd missions for contacts in every part of San Andreas. It's a miriacle he hasn't been caught. He has literally been able to turn Grove Street Families into a powerful, and rich gang with his own bare hands. Carl Johnson will sometimes do odd jobs in Taxis, Ambulances, and Firetrucks helping out the commnity, but most of his jobs are killing people, stealing things, or blowing stuff up.

"We currently have no evidence of this yet, but the newly founded garage by him and his friends in San Fierro is said to be a chop shop. We have heard that he has stole most of the showroom cars in the showroom across the street. We have even heard that there is a bulliten board to sign up for street races behind the building." says Cheif Hargrove of the SAPD.

I have gone over all this research, every part of his life, it's so amazing that we havn't been able to catch him yet. He's virtually uncatchable, he's a trophy deer for police officers. Many have been injured or died trying to catch him, with no success. So tonight, citizens of the glorious state of San Andreas, we are asking for your help. For your information, clues, anything to help us catch this cold-blooded killer.


End file.
